We're Takin Over!
by miserychick-17
Summary: A group from Eric Bishoff's past is coming to haunt him. Meanwhile a member catches the Big Red Machine's attention. Tune in to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright lovely people, here's the deal with this story. I started it WHILE the Kane and Lita story line was going on and then got stuck. I put it up, and a few years ago picked it back up to redo it. Honestly I think I forgot about, because when I looked at it again it was left in the middle of a sentence lol. Found it again a couple of months ago and been working on it ever since. It's been a pain in the $$ to edit and redo. The original was ridiculous lol. Thank you AnRevival for everything!

A/N 2: To get a better backstory on Mizery, please read 'Origin of Mizery' first. Gives a better insight on her.

A/N 3: So...the editing was done a LONG time ago, but I didn't like how it was and how I left it. With the recent gift of a laptop from my hubby for Christmas and an injury layin me up for almost two weeks, I picked this story back up. I'm happier with it now, still some things I feel need to change, BUT don't know how to go about it without scrappin the whole thing a startin over. REALLY don't wanna do that. So here it is, I hope you all enjoy it!

Only thing I own is Mizery. Everyone else owns themselves or is owned by WWE.

CHAPTER 1

Lita paces around the ladies locker room scrubbing her mouth with the back of her hand for what seems like the hundredth time that night. She still couldn't believe that it happened...that...that MONSTER kissed her! Kane, of all the people in the company, wanted her. He not only wanted her, from the sounds of it he wanted her for a sacrifice. She shudders thinking back to the Ministry days when his brother, the Undertaker, reigned supreme. She was just glad she could help Matt. He was the last person she suspected to come help her last Raw when Kane went after her, and then he took the blunt of everything this week.

Lita jerks her head up as she hears the door creak open to the dressing room. Her heart leaps into her throat until the face of the intruder makes itself presence. She sighs in relief when Matt Hardy comes through the door.

"Thank god it's you! What are you doing in here?"

"I was checking in on you. I need to talk to Jericho want to come with me?"

"Sure."

Lita nods her head and follows Matt down to the parking garage. Once they get there they find Chris Jericho leaning against the wall staring down at his watch. He lifts his head as he hears them approach and smiles.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple."

"Hey man. Thought you might like to know Bishoff's lookin for you."

"Well, Bitchoff's gonna have to wait...speak of the devil."

All three watch Eric Bishoff walk toward them.

"Jericho! Where in the hell have you been!? Johnny and I both have been all over this arena looking for you! You need to sign the contract for the match between you and Christian for next week."

"I've been right here, and I will later."

"You'll go NOW!"

"Listen Junior! I said I would..."

Lita's piercing scream seems to echo throughout the garage as she runs past the group of men talking. The group looks the other way and sees Kane making his way down to them. Instead of running, they stand there waiting anxiously as The Big Red Machine approaches them. Just as he gets to them the loud and steady roar of an engine catches everyone's attention. Within moments a black Dodge Ram truck comes into everyone's view. It abruptly stops within inches of the group. The driver slowly gets out of the truck and walks over to the group. Red hair falls to the middle of the figure's back. Tired, green eyes peer at the group of men carefully. They stop as the group observes the woman in jeans, combat boots, and a beat up rock t shirt along with a scar that runs down her face Jericho's face splits into a wide smile as he runs to her, picking her up, and spinning her around.

"About damn time! I was beginning to think you weren't even gonna show."

"Sorry Chris, the traffic's bad."

When finally set on her feet, she stares at Bishoff, and then smiles when recognition hits his face. She can't help but chuckle as she watches him turn around and walk away quickly without another word. Her attention goes back to Jericho, but then rolls her eyes as she sees him staring after Bishoff.

"Since it seems Jerky's too busy staring after Bishoff, I'll introduce myself. I'm Mizery."

Kane raises his eyebrows at her. Everyone forgot about him still being there, too interested in who the newcomer is.

"So you're Mizery? You look familiar."

"The one and only, and you're Kane. What's with them?"

Mizery jerks her head at Matt and Lita who are staring at her mouths gaped open shocked by the fact she wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by Kane. Jericho on the other hand was laughing at the two of them. Leave it to Mizery to have a complete and normal conversation with one of the most evil and sadistic men in the building. When he finally looks at her he sees the pissed off look on her face and straightens up pretty quickly.

"What in the hell is so damn funny? And why are they staring at me like that?"

"Have you not been watching?"

"Yea...oh! Lita's freakin' out over him, gotcha."

She looks at Jericho, rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Jericho just shakes his head.

"I've got to go to Bishoff's office, wanna come?"

She nods and follows Jericho into the hallway. She smiles and waves at the trio still standing in the garage.

"I wonder if it's gonna click to Matt and Lita that they're standing there with Kane?"

Mizery falls into Jericho as she's shoved aside by Matt who's running up the hallway dragging Lita behind him. The two look at each other and watch Kane stalk down the hallway. Mizery steps in front of him stopping him.

"Hey big man, why are you chasing her for? Is this like the forbidden fruit thing?"

"Get the hell outta my way!"

"But..."

Kane steps around Mizery and continues down the hall. She shakes her head at his back and continues to Bishoff's office with Jericho.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Johnny Nitro sits on the leather couch in Eric Bishoff's office with his feet propped up watching his boss pace the room. Never has he seen him this distraught, and he still wasn't completely sure of why either. Ever since he went to go talk to Jericho, he's been like this. What happened? Before any more thoughts could go through Nitro's head the door bursts open. He can't help but stare at the woman who walks through the door the scar drawing his attention . Who was she? She looked familiar...and on the arm of Chris Jericho. Another look at his boss shows him in an almost complete fit. Over her?

"Well, well if it isn't, oh what are you calling yourself now? Mizery? How long's it been?"

"I want in on Chris' match!"

"You think you can just waltz in here and demand a match?! How about no Mizery! For one it's already set and two you're not even employed by the WWE!"

Mizery smirks at Bishoff, grabs a piece of folded paper out of her back pocket, and hands it to him. Bishoff's eyes grow wider as he reads over the paper. When he finally looks up at Mizery he's livid.

"When the hell did this happen?! And why wasn't I informed?!"

"That's what happens when you go and talk to the CEO herself Mrs McMahon. As for you not knowing...I wanted to surprise you. SURPRISE!"

"Well the match is set and I'm not changing it!"

"Alright, we'll play it your way...for now."

Mizery smiles and leaves Bishoff's office leaving him slightly unsettled. Jericho smiles at Bishoff, quickly signing the contract and leaving to follow Mizery.

"She gave up too easy...Johnny, I want you to watch her. Make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

"Certainly boss, but why would you think she would cause any trouble?"

"Just do as I say Nitro! Now!"

Nitro rushes out of the office, and away from Bishoff. Ever since Mizery got here Bishoff's been goin crazy. Mizery...that couldn't be the same chick back in WCW, could it? Granted that chick's name was Destiney, but she still looked like her a little. He just shakes his head and walks down the same way he saw Jericho go. He finally catches up to him and sees him talking to Mizery. Nitro puts on his best smile and strolls up to them. They both look at him waiting for him to speak.

"Hi! Mr. B didn't introduce me back there ma'am so I thought I'd introduce myself. My name's Nitro...Johnny Nitro."

"Um...it's nice to meet you Nitro."

Mizery shakes the hand offered her as she gives Jericho a 'what the fuck' look. Johnny NITRO? That HAD to be Bishoff's doing. She shakes her head realizing he's speaking to her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"If you don't mind me asking...do you know a girl named Destiney that hung around that skanky group of men back in WCW?"

"You mean the Flock? Hmm...what do you think?"

Mizery steps forward till her face is just inches from Nitro's her beautiful smile now a sneer

"Yea I 'know' her REAL well. You better watch your mouth Nitro...that 'skanky group of men' was my family. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us you understand me little boy? And exactly who the hell do you think you are saying anything? You're just Bishoff's little bitch."

Mizery starts to walk away, but Nitro had to retaliate.

"Actually I'm Mr. Bishoff's protege, and I'm better than that flock because they don't even exist now!"

Mizery sneers at Nitro and walks away with Jericho right behind her.

"You alright?"

Mizery smiles up at him and starts walking down the hall.

"Oh yea, I'm just fine."

As she walks away she doesn't realize Kane is watching her from the shadows.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"You know he's going to try to exploit every weakness he THINKS you have."

"I know Chris,but what he doesn't realize is things change in six years."

Mizery sighs and flips the channels on the TV in the room she's sharing with Jericho, unable to get a room for herself coming to town late. A knock at the door gets the attention of both Mizery and Jericho. They look at each other quizzically and Mizery answers the door. On the other side is Nitro grinning like an idiot.

"Mizery! Hi how ya doin?! Just stopped by to see if you wanted to grab something to eat or whatever?"

"Nitro! It's one o'clock in the friggin morning! NO! I don't want anything to eat! NOW GO AWAY!"

At that she slams the door in his face and stomps back to the bed flopping down on it laying on her stomach. Jericho grins down at her, amusement clearly written on his face.

"Aww! Nitro has a crush on you! NITRO AND MIZERY SITTIN IN A TREE...OW! That was my nose dammit!"

Jericho holds his sore nose and glances down at the pillow Mizery threw at him. He then snatches the pillow up from the floor whacks her in the back of the head with the it, and then sits down beside her.

"Izzy, I'm happy you're back, but you know Bishoff's not gonna make it easy."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

NEXT MONDAY-RAW

Mizery and Jericho walk down the hallway of the arena passing Trish and Christian. They both stop as they hear a tsking sound. Mizery turns around to find them both leering at her with an evil smile upon both of their faces. Trish continues making the tsking sound as she strolls up to Mizery.

"I heard all about you wanting a tag match with Christian and I. So sad Bishoff wouldn't let you have it. What? No response? You don't look like you feel well sweety. Is it that time of the month for you? Cos you look a little bloated..."

Before she can utter another word Mizery has her by the throat and shoves her against the wall. She gets in her face barely an inch away.

"I may not have gotten into the match, but believe me I WILL get you into the ring Stratus."

Mizery let's go of her and walks away. Trish stares at her retreating form gasping for breath. She catches her breath and screams

"YOU BITCH!"

She starts to take off down the hallway until Christian grabs her stopping her.

"Hey don't worry about her yet. We'll take care of her. C'mon let's go see Bishoff."

They walk away neither noticing that Kane was behind them. He narrows his eyes at them and quietly follows them to Bishoff's office.

"Dammit Nitro! You ask her to dinner at ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING and wonders why she said no?! Listen this is very simple even for you. All I'm asking is for you to spy on her and Jericho...NOT DATE HER! As soon as you find out something's going on, then come tell me about it. I DON'T have the time nor the patience to hear about your rejection... what the hell do you want!"

Trish and Christian walk in and stand by the desk. She puts her finger in Bishoff's face.

"I'm tired of that bitch Mizery! She had me by the throat for ABSOLUTELY no reason! AND then she starts threatening me..."

"Let me guess...for no reason..."

"EXACTLY! I want that bitch in a match tonight!"

"FINE! You got it...and it's next! Nitro go find Mizery and tell her."

With a couple of quick thank yous they dash out of the office beaming.

The duo walks off to the gorilla position to await the match, as Nitro rushes off to find Mizery. He finds her and Jericho by the refreshment stand, and runs up to her.

"Hey! Mr. B just put you in a match with Trish Stratus and it's up next!"

She blinks at him, slams down her water, and starts walking to the entrance cracking her knuckles. Jericho follows her shaking his head.

Trish's music hits and she and Christian goes thru the curtain and to the ring. Trish gets on the turnbuckles flashing her Women's championship belt to everyone. She stops as she hears the loud guitar riffs and drum beats.

Mizery steps thru the curtains to the loud chorus of cheers. She beams at the crowd and quickly makes her way to the ring. She slides in and is instantly in Trish's face. Before the bell can even ring Trish hauls off and slaps Mizery across the face. The force knocks her head to the side and she straightens back up staring at Trish with a grin and blood trickling from the side of her mouth. The look in Mizery's eyes makes Trish gasp in horror and try to turn and run. Before she can get thru the ropes Mizery is on her pulling her back into the ring by her long blond hair. With her hand still wrapped up in Trish's hair she pulls her over to the turnbuckle and starts bashing her face into it numerous times. She finally let's Trish go and watches her fall at her feet. She stand in front of her taunting her.

"Aww, what's wrong sweety? Did I mess up that pretty face of yours? Let's see if I can fix that."

Mizery steps back and kicks Trish right in the face. She grins as she feels Trish's nose crunch and crush beneath the toe of her boot. She steps back a second to admire her handiwork watching the blood pour from Trish's now broken nose. Before Mizery can make another move Christian slides into the ring and hits her with the Unprettier. He watches her fall to a heap, and then glares at the referee calling for the bell. He walks over to Trish and picks her up and gets out of the ring with her. He quickly runs to the back as he sees Jericho hit the ring screaming and probably cursing him to hell.

Christian breathes a sigh of relief as he makes it to the back safely, and hurries on to the trainer. He drops Trish off there and heads to his locker room. He walks down the lonely hallway noticing the eery silence,and then hears a stops for just a moment and then shakes his head thinking he's just imaging things. Just as he gets to the locker room door, he feels a large hand grab his shoulder and roughly spin him around. As Christian steadies himself, he looks up and gasps as he see's the menacing face of Kane.

Jericho watches disgusted as Christian runs to the back. He shakes his head at himself unable to believe that he himself once called that coward a friend. He looks down at Mizery and helps her up. They start walking to the back and Mizery's glaring.

"Izzy, you alright?"

Mizery doesn't answer, just keeps walking.

Trish storms into Bishoff's office. Her nose is completely bandaged, and tears are streaking down her black and blue face.

"Bishoff! You gotta help! Christian's been attacked and he's not moving!"

"Dammit! I don't need this tonight!"

He gets up and storms out the door.

Nitro strolls down the hallway headed to Bishoff's office. He sees Mizery and Jericho walking down the hallway. He watches them head off to the locker room. He ducks into a hallway and peaks his head around the corner. He waits til he sees the locker room door close and he runs down the hallway and ducks down pressing his ear up to the door. His brow creases as he tries to make out the conversation. Perry? Who was Perry? Ideas? What were they planning?! He had to tell Bishoff! Nitro stands upright getting ready to do just that when the door opens and knocks him down.

"Oops..."

Mizery looks down at Nitro and bends down grabbing him by his shirt front dragging him up. She shoves him against the wall and holds him there.

"What are you doing here Nitro?"

"Um...M-M-Mr. B n-needed to..um...um...s-s-see Jericho in his o-off...office."

"What the hell does he want now?"

Mizery shrugs as she lets up on Nitro. Nitro runs to Bishoff's office to tell him what he found out before they can get there. He rushes in panting. Bishoff's sitting at his desk rubbing his temples. He watches Nitro and he groans.

"What do you want Johnny?"

"Mr. B! I think Mizery and Jericho are planning something. I heard Mizery talking on the phone to some guy named 'Perry' and then Jericho acted like he knew who he was and asked her if she was going to do her ideas or something."

Bishoff sits back in his chair deep in thought for a moment. He had a good idea of exactly who Perry was, he just didn't know if Johnny was just reading too much into it or not. Surely they wouldn't try to show their faces here in the WWE, especially since Raven's already been here and gone.

"Alright,we will just keep an eye on them. Is there anything else?"

"Uh...actually yea. They caught me outside the door and I told them you need to see Jericho..."

"WHAT! You idiot..."

Jericho and Mizery walks thru the door and looks at Nitro and Bishoff.

"What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your match tonight...who was replacing Christian since he somehow got injured, which I'm sure YOU know nothing about."

"So who am I facing?"

"Johnny Nitro."

Nitro's eyes bout bug out of his head. He looks over at Jericho and visibly gulps seeing the look on his face. The giggles coming from Mizery send chills down his spine.

"But boss..."

"Oh..and it's no disqualification."

Jericho slaps Nitro on the back and grins.

"See ya out there."

Jericho and Mizery start to leave, but Bishoff stops them. He looks at Mizery with a cocky smirk.

"Mizery, I've already set your match up for next week. You'll be facing Trish Stratus...in a bra and panties match!"

"There's no way in hell I'm doin no bra panties match!"

"It says nowhere in your contract that you can't participate in one. Since your so worried about...everything, I suggest you make sure you win next week. That will be all, now all of you get out of my office!"

Jericho starts to walk out the door and has to practically drag Mizery with him. He finally gets her down the hallway some and lets go of her. She screams and punches the wall.

"I can't fucking believe him! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Izzy calm down, he'll get his eventually. Besides, I don't feel like havin to bail your ass outta jail."

Mizery takes a couple of deep breaths and closes her eyes. Jericho pats her on the back and they walk back to the locker room.

Kane had just been walking down the hallway when he saw first Nitro then Jericho and Mizery run into Bishoff's office. He knew something had to be going on so he stood by the door and listened. He couldn't believe Bishoff was putting her in a bra and panties match and she didn't sound too happy about it either.

He sees the door start to open and he quickly melts into the shadows. He watches Mizery punch the wall and smiles thinking if that had only been Bishoff instead of a wall. He glares as Nitro scrambles down the hallway. His mind starts wondering as he remembers the first time he saw Mizery...or Destiney. He was sitting in a hotel room after a house show and was flipping channels. Monday Night Nitro caught his attention when he saw a woman with black hair to her shoulders, a mans black t shirt with a large ankh on it, cut off jeans and a pair of black combat boots standing over a man that had a skull mask on and beating the living hell out of him with a steel chair. The guy laid there with blood pouring out of his head. But what got him was when she looked at her hand...saw the blood...then licked the blood from her hand.

Kane looks up when the woman conquering his thoughts was right in front of him sitting on the refreshment table sipping a cup of water just a few feet away. Jericho walks up to her and says something that makes her frown, then throws the rest of her water on him. He watches her take off down the hallway as a sputtering Jericho chases her. He watches their antics thinking it must be time for Jericho's match.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jericho and Mizery walk out to the ring with Jericho making faces and playing to the crowd. Mizery laughs at him and watches him jump into the ring stalking Nitro.

The two men lock up and Jericho muscles Nitro into a corner. He gives him two chops to the chest, but as he goes for a third Nitro kicks him in the gut making Jericho fall down. Nitro starts stomping him making sure Jericho stays down. Nitro climbs to the top rope but is knocked off when Mizery pushes him off. He lands face first on the mat. Jericho's able to get up and body slams Nitro. He immediately starts kicking and stomping Nitros knees. Nitro screams in agony but tries to fight back as Jericho drags him to the corner. Mizery rushes to the same corner from the outside and grabs Nitro's foot and slams his knee into the ring post. Jericho then pulls him to the middle of the ring and does a couple of elbow drops on the knee, and then watches him for just a second before grabbing Nitro's legs and puts on the Walls of Jericho. As he locks it in Trish runs in with a steel chair ready to strike but is stopped when Mizery jumps into the ring and stops her by drop kicking her making her drop the chair. Mizery grabs Trish and throws her outside and follows her out.

As the two women fight Tyson Tomko runs out to the ring. Tomko picks up the chair Trish dropped and crashes it down on Jericho's head making him release the hold. He continues to bash Jericho with the chair then grabs Nitro and tosses him on top of Jericho. Tomko yells at the referee making the older man scramble to the mat, do the three count, and call for the bell.

When the bell dings it catches Mizery's attention and she looks up into the ring. Seeing the opening, Trish grabs Mizery by the arm and roughly shoves her into the ring post. She smirks down at her, grabs a mic, and walks back into the ring. She smiles at Tomko and Nitro, who can now finally stand with some help from the ropes, and brings the mic to her lips.

"Well, now the world gets to see what happens when you mess with us. Not a pretty picture, unlike me. We played Jericho for the fool that he is, and now it seems that we played his little freak for one too since I just kicked her ass! Now if anyone else thinks they can challenge us, then by all means...oh what's goin on!"

In the middle of Trish's 'speech' the whole arena goes pitch black. Just as suddenly the lights come back on with Kane standing in front of Trish. Her eyes bout pop out of her head as he snatches the mic away.

"Trish...I heard that you like to play games..."

Kane leans down til his face is just inches from Trish's. A sadistic smile graces his face as you can clearly see the terror on her face.

"I'm glad you do...because I have one that we can play..."

Before Kane can say anything else, Tomko shoves Trish out of the way and hits Kane with the steel chair. Cheers erupt from the crowd...noone in the ring sees the two men cut thru the fans, over the guardrail, and to the ring. Johnny, assuming the cheers are for them, finds another chair and goes to help Tomko but is stopped when he feels someone or something fall on him. He rolls over and looks up at a stout, bald man with an eyebrow piercing. Nitro tries to scramble away as Saturn sneers down at him. Before Nitro can get far Saturn picks him up and throws him at Tomko making both men land in a heap.

Feeling the chair shots stop Kane quickly sits up. He sees Tomko and Nitro laying in a heap beside him and sees Saturn standing over him. He quickly gets up and stares down at Saturn. The two have a stare down then both simultaneously look down at Tomko and Nitro at their feet. Kane reaches down and grabs Tomko by the throat. He lifts Tomko into the air and smirks watching him gasp for air. Kane then forcefully choke slams Tomko making the entire ring shake. Kane stares down at Tomko for a minute making sure he isn't going to get up, and then turns his attention back to Saturn. He looks down seeing that Saturn has Nitro in the Rings of Saturn. Kane watches Nitro scream for help, and then turns and leaves the ring.

The fog in Mizery's head starts to clear as she comes too. She looks around vowing vengeance on Trish. She gets confused when she sees Kane leaving the ring. She looks up into the ring and sees Jericho struggling to get up, Tomko knocked out, Trish huddled in a corner and Nitro in the Rings of Saturn. She tries to get her eyes to focus as someone helps her up. When she sees the platinum spiky hair she knows instantly who it is.

"Lodi?!"

"Hey gorgeous how's it goin? Wanna get outta here?"

As soon as the four get behind the curtain Lodi turns to Mizery and hugs her picking her up off her feet. She laughs and returns the hug tightly. When set on her feet she turns to Saturn who wraps his arms around her gently hugging her. She looks at them grinning.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"You were in such a hurry to get off the phone I didn't get to."

"Were you able to get a hold of everyone."

"Except Kidman..."

"I figured as much. I guess we just have to pay a visit to Smackdown."

Jericho looks at them for a minute then smiles.

"Hey the Smackdown crew's suppose to be here tomorrow night, so if you stay in town for another night, you could get to them. Just make arrangements with the guards tonight so you can get into the place tomorrow and I'll cover for you with Bishoff."

"Great! I just need to talk to the hotel too so they know that I'm staying another night."

The group continue making plans as they walk down the hallway. They all look up as they see a very pissed off Bishoff coming toward them with a couple of security guards right behind him. Mizery's eyes grow wide as she see's the guards and starts pushing Saturn and Lodi in the other direction and giving them her key to the hotel room.

"Shit! You guys go! It's the one across the street."

Mizery turns back around and waits for Bishoff to come to her and Jericho. When he approaches Mizery smiles at him as he glares at her. Bishoff dismisses the guards seeing that Saturn and Lodi were now nowhere in sight.

"Well Mizery it seems I've underestimated you. I never dreamed that you would even think about bringing them here. Especially since your 'leader' has already been here and gone."

"Eric, Eric, Eric...you should know better than to underestimate me."

"Regardless, I catch those degenerates here again, without a contract, I'll have ALL of your asses thrown in jail!"

Bishoff storms away and Jericho and Mizery head for the locker room.

Mizery and Jericho start gathering their things when something in the corner catches their attention. A dark red rose lay on a chair with a black lace ribbon tied to it. Jericho looks at Mizery quizzically as she smiles.

"It's probably from Lodi. You know how that goofball is."

Jericho looks at her, and then back at the rose.

"I really don't think it is Izzy. He would've left a note or something stupid."

Mizery shrugs, puts her bag over her shoulder, and gently picks up the rose. She closes her eyes and inhales the sweet scent from the rose. She smiles wondering who would've done such a thing. Jericho suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Hey maybe it's from Johnny!"

Mizery rolls her eyes and shoves Jericho.

"It's too pretty to be from him. He'd probably bring me a flower from outside with the roots everything still attached to it. Come on let's go they're probably wondering what's taking so long."

The duo leaves for the hotel never seeing Kane grinning from the shadows.

Lodi paces the hotel room waiting on Mizery and Jericho to get back. He looks over at Saturn who is still on the phone trying to get a hold of Kidman. Lodi watches Mizery and Jericho walk in the door as he hears it squeak open. He sees the rose in Mizery's hand and raises an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Dunno, it was left in the locker room. I thought you left it there at first."

"Nope..."

Lodi, Jericho, and Mizery jump as Saturn slams down the receiver. Profanities pour from his mouth as he runs his hand over his bald head. Lodi sighs and shakes his head.

"Kidman still not answering?"

"No."

Mizery sighs and looks at the clock.

"I guess we'll make an appearance tomorrow night. Jerky your flight leaves in 30 minutes, you better get goin."

"Yea, call me when you all find something out."

"Sure thing. I need to call the arena and the front desk. See ya in a couple days."

Kane waits for Jericho and Mizery to leave the locker room and quietly comes out of the shadows and walks out the door. He grins watching Mizery smell the rose. He watches them enter the garage and leaves whistling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

NEXT NIGHT-SMACKDOWN TAPING

The trio of Lodi, Saturn, and Mizery walk the hallways in search of the ex flock member. Mizery huffs a sigh.

"I swear I think he's hiding!"

"Who are y'all lookin for?"

Mizery jumps, the deep southern drawl coming from directly behind her. When she turns around she gets a face full of chest that says 'Deadman,Inc.' on it. She moves her eyes upward until she meets the piercing gaze of the Undertaker. She takes a step back and clears her throat.

"Actually we're looking for Kidman. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Keep goin straight and make a left. And before y'all decide on doin anything...remember you're in my yard. If there's any trouble...you answer to me."

Without another word the Undertaker turns and walks away. The trio rushes down the hallway and reach the locker room. Saturn pounds on the door,the sound echoing down the hallway. After a moment the door slowly opens and Kidman looks at the three of his former teammates. He tries to hurry and close the door, but Saturn sticks his foot in the way. Mizery looks at him like he's grown another head.

"What is your deal?"

"I just want to be left alone! We're not the Flock anymore! I'M the one that left the group. I'm happy now dammit!"

"Oh yea, I can see your ecstatic. Being treated like a nobody would make me happy too. Hell Billy they even have you jobbin to the jobbers. What is that shit? You don't want to be with us again that's fine, but don't act like you're better than us!"

Mizery stares into his eyes until he turns away. She walks out the door shaking her head with Lodi right behind her. Saturn watches them leave, and then grasps Kidman's shoulder. Kidman looks up at him, then back down at his feet. Saturn sighs then walks back out to the hallway to join Mizery and Lodi to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

MONDAY -RAW

Jericho sits watching Mizery pace the room.

"Pacing's not gonna help. All you gotta do beat the shit outta her and strip her."

"No shit Sherlock! DAMMIT!"

Mizery shoves her way out the door of the locker walks down the hall mumbling under her breath. Not paying any attention to where she's going she walks right into someone. She stumbles back as a large hand reaches out and catches her. She looks up into the face of the hand's owner. Her face immediately turns red.

"Um..sorry bout that. I wasn't paying any attention. Thanks Kane...um...I have to..um get ready for my match...um...later..."

Mizery turns on her heel and runs back to her locker room. Kane licks his lips as he watches her. He walks away with a grin on his face.

Jericho looks up as the locker room door open. Mizery quietly walks in, grabs her bag, and heads for the showers.

"You alright?"

"Uh...ya...gotta get ready..."

After Mizery gets behind the shower wall, she undresses and starts the shower. She leans her head back shutting her eyes. What the hell was that about? Something about it just doesn't sit right. She shakes her head and finishes getting ready.

Mizery tears through the curtains, runs to the ring and slides thru the ropes. She paces the ring as Trish makes her way to the ring. As soon as Trish gets in the ring the women are in each others face. The referee comes between them and calls for the bell. The two circle each other and then lunge locking up. Mizery takes a step back and shoves Trish off of her. Trish lands on her rear and screams at Mizery and throws a fit. Mizery runs and goes to do a dropkick, but Trish ducks out of the way causing Mizery to get tangled up in the ropes.

Trish runs over to Mizery and quickly grabs the hem of Mizery's shirt. With a quick jerk, Trish has the shirt off of her revealing just a red lace bra. Trish takes a step back as Mizery gets to her feet. She looks Mizery over and sees the scattered scars on her chest and stomach. Trish's eyes get wide and her mouth gaps open. Laughter pours from her mouth as she points at Mizery. Mizery looks down at herself, the scars visible for everyone to see. She looks up seeing Trish laughing at her. Mizery stalks over to her and wraps her hands around her throat strangling her. With her hands still wrapped around Trish's throat Mizery lifts her up into the air. She holds her there a moment sneering into Trish's petrified face, and then forcefully crashes her to the mat. Mizery looks down at Trish's unconscious form and slides out of the ring. She grabs a chair from ringside and slides back into the ring. The referee tries to stop her warning her. She shoves him out of her way and crashes the chair down on Trish's skull.

As the referee calls for the bell Tomko and Christian run to the ring. Christian slides into the ring first and gets kicked in the face for his efforts. Tomko gets in the ring directly behind Mizery. He spins her around, but when he does she swings the chair as she turns. Tomko falls flat and Mizery lifts the chair again, but turns it sideways so the side bar would be what hit him. Before she can bring the chair down Christian drop kicks her causing her to drop the chair and fall on her side. Tomko and Trish both get to their feet and the trio stands over Mizery, who still hasn't gotten up, and start stomping on her. The crowd erupts as Jericho, Saturn, and Lodi come out and hit the ring. Jericho grabs Trish and throws her out of the ring and turns around and helps Saturn and Lodi beat on Tomko and Christian. Nitro comes running out with a steel chair in his hand and clocks first Jericho, and then Saturn from behind. Christian does the 'Unprettier' on Lodi and he, Tomko, Nitro and Trish stand in the middle of the ring looking proud of themselves.

Mizery groans holding her ribs. She slowly gets up and shakes her head. She looks around and sees Saturn,Jericho, and Lodi knocked out with steel chairs cluttering the ring. She narrows her eyes as she sees Trish, Tomko, Christian, and Nitro standing the middle of the ring. She picks up the steel chair not noticing the people carefully coming out of the crowd or the fans cheering. Mizery takes a step toward the group but is stopped when a hand touches her shoulder. She looks up and sees Kidman smiling at her. She opens her mouth to say something but he puts a finger to his lips and nods behind him. She turns around and grins. Standing directly behind them were Sickboy, Riggs, and Hammer. Mizery turns back around and clears her throat.

Nitro casually looks over his shoulder and does a double take. He slowly starts backing away as the Flock slowly stalk towards the group. Christian, Tomko, and Trish look at Nitro strangely still not realizing what's going on. Nitro can't speak just stutters and points. The three turn around, see the Flock, and then dive out of the ring leaving Nitro to fend for himself. The trio starts to make their way up the ramp, but is stopped when the pyros go off. When it clears Kane is standing at the top of the ramp staring the group down. They go to turn and run but Jericho, Lodi, and Saturn stand in their way. The quickly dash to the side, jump the guardrail, and run through the fans. Jericho, Lodi, and Saturn then turn to the ring in time to see Mizery do a reverse DDT on a steel chair to Nitro.

Mizery stands up staring down at Nitro. She kicks him once for good measure, and then is out of the ring with the rest of the Flock. They all start to make their way up the ramp, but Kane is still standing their. He stares down at Mizery for a moment, smirks, and then turns and leaves. She crosses her arms over her chest and watches Kane leave.

The group gets back to the locker room. Mizery searches her bag for another shirt. Kidman clears his throat as she slips it on.

"What's the deal with Kane?"

"I don't know. I bumped into him earlier on accident and he kept me from falling on my ass. Kinda wierded me out. He's not known to be nice."

"Yeah..."

Everyone quiets when there's a knock on the door. Hammer, being the closest, opens it. Kane steps into the room holding a t shirt.

"I just came by to return Mizery's shirt that was left out there."

Mizery slowly walks up to him and takes the shirt from his grasp.

"Uh, thanks. So hey, uh, why do you keep interfering in my matches?"

Kane doesn't say anything, just smirks at her and walks out of the locker room. He makes his way down the hallway whistling.

Bishoff paces his office aggravated and not knowing what to do now that the whole Flock was there minus their leader. He had watched the whole fiasco on a monitor in his office, thinking that with Mizery's scars now revealed that should be the end of it, but with everyone there he highly doubted it. If anything it only made things worse. Finally making a decision he storms out of his office and quickly makes his way to Mizery and Jericho's locker room. He gets a bad feeling when he passes Kane, who's smiling and whistling. He shakes his head not really wanting to know and knocks on the door. He's greeted by Hammer who glares down at him. Bishoff clears his throat trying not to look intimidated.

"I need to speak with Jericho and Mizery."

Hammer silently steps aside letting Bishoff in. Bishoff takes a step in, and then hesitates seeing everyone was in there. He continues on in and sees Jericho and Mizery, who had her shirt back on, sitting on the bench. He glares down at them with papers in his hands.

"I'm tired of seeing you, Jericho, Christian, and Trish interfere in each others matches so I'm setting a new match for the pay-per-view this coming Sunday. The four of you in an inter-gender tag team match. Oh, and the stipulations? No disqualification, falls count anywhere. Basically anything goes. Oh and you have five minutes to get the Flock out of here before I call security."

Bishoff turns on his heel and marches out the door. He jumps as the door slams behind him and he quickly walks to his office.

Jericho grins as Bishoff leaves.

"That's great! Finally we can get those ass clowns where we want them! Izzy? Hey, you with us here?"

Jericho snaps his fingers in front of Mizery's face. She looks up at him startled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing important, you alright?"

"Yea, I just have a lot on my mind."

Saturn's phone rings and he quickly picks it up. After a minute he hangs up.

"You all wanna go to a bar with me? I have to meet someone."

They all nod and Mizery grabs her bag.

"Where's it at? I'll meet you all there cause I need to change."

Saturn writes down the directions and hands them to Mizery. She thanks him and heads out the door down the hallway. She bumps into Lita in the parking garage.

"Hey Mizery..."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, I just wanted to say to watch out. I've seen where Kane has been coming out to your matches and people have seen him following you around the arenas."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Where's everyone at?"

"We're meetin up at a bar. I gotta change."

"Want some company?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BACK AT THE HOTEL- LITA AND MATT'S ROOM

Matt Hardy sits on the bed watching the two women fight over clothes.

"Lita! There's no way in hell I'm wearing a skirt! A skirt that short no less!"

"Then what are you gonna wear! You're too picky! I give up!"

Lita throws her hands up in the air and stomps to the bathroom slamming the door. Mizery plops down on the bed in a huff glaring at the pile of clothes in the floor.

Matt looks at her curiously.

"Um...can I make a suggestion?"

"I swear Hardy if you say something smart I will so knock you into next week!"

Matt slowly stands up holding his hands in front of him. He walks over to the pile of clothes and pulls out a couple items.

"How about this? With your boots and leather jacket I think it'd look nice."

Mizery's face almost glows as she nods her head. Lita walks out of the bathroom still taking calming breaths when she notices the outfit in Matt's hands. She smiles when she see's Mizery's face. She grabs her and rushes her into the bathroom to do hair and makeup.

HOUR AND HALF LATER

Mizery finally arrives at the bar. After getting carded she runs straight to the ladies restroom. She checks out her appearance one last time. She had to admit, Lita did do a good job. Her hair was left down to fall in waves down her back. Her makeup consisted of her eyes being lined heavily with black liner, lots of mascara, and red lipstick. She got closer to the mirror making sure nothing was smudged. After that she straightens her jacket making sure the red halter underneath didn't show too much cleavage. She turns around making sure there was nothing on her leather pants. She throws her hands up sighing. SHE WASN'T COMFORTABLE!

Mizery never wore things like this. Too self-conscious to want to try. She gives up and hunts for her cigarettes. She lights up and sighs in content letting the nicotine calm her frazzled nerves. She finally walks out of the restroom with the cig still in her mouth. Feeling eyes on her she turns, but doesn't see anyone. She shrugs and makes her way to the bar.

"Jack on the rocks please."

Mizery leans against the bar scanning the crowd. She finally spots them in a far corner away from most everything. After getting her drink she makes her way to the table.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

She couldn't help but blush when they all stare at her.

"Don't worry about it, he hasn't shown up yet anyway. You look great."

"Um...thanks. Lita decided to give me a makeover..."

Jericho gives her a surprised look.

"...and you let her?"

"Yea. By the way...she ever mentions anything about a makeover again, shoot me if I agree."

"I don't know why. You look spectacular."

Mizery looks over her shoulder and smirks seeing him.

"I had a feeling it was you..."

Kane sits in the darkest corner of the bar he could find which happened to be by the restrooms. He watches as she comes back out of the restroom looking more confident than when she went in. He smirks, all he has to do is reach out. Just an arms length away. The smell of smoke tingles his nostrils. He then realizes the cigarette in her hand.

Kane smiles as she turns, knowing she feels his gaze on her. He watches her go to the bar, and then to her table. He can hear the complements, and he agrees. He watches them all interact until who they were expecting finally shows up. He smirks recognizing the man. The show just got more interesting.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mizery quietly shuts the door to her room not wanting to wake anyone. She creeps down the hallway her mind over flowing. She needed fresh air and needed to think.

Mizery shakes her head to rid her thoughts a moment as she finally finds the door for the stairwell. She carefully climbs the steps until she reaches the top floor. Looking around she finds what she's looking for. A single door with a sign that says 'rooftop'. She tries the door and finds it unlocked. She goes through the door, stopping only a second to place a brick between the door and the frame.

Mizery stretches and inhales the fresh air. She looks out on the town below her, the sight completely breathtaking. She sighs and sits down away from the ledge. She lights a cigarette taking a deep drag letting her previous thoughts come back to her. She lays back tucking an arm under her head looking up at the stars as she remembers the first time she saw Kane.

It was Kane's first appearance ever made. He came down to the ring, guided by Paul Bearer, during his brother's hell in a cell match. She remembers watching in awe at the pure strength when Kane ripped the steel door from it's hinges and began fighting with the Undertaker. Hearing footsteps coming near her she snaps out of her dream-like state. The deep Southern drawl she'd recognize anywhere.

"It's not safe to be out here by yerself ya know."

"From what I hear it's not really safe to be anywhere in this company, alone or not. What are you doing up here?"

"You are right on that. I'm just checking out the girl that caught my little brother's eye."

"You sure you got the right girl? Lita's three floors down."

"Darlin, Lita means nothing to him."

"What?"

"He's had his eye on you for awhile now."

Mizery looks up at him in confusion.

"Me? Why?"

"Yea. Ever since he saw you go crazy on that Mortis character."

Mizery looks puzzled a moment. She take a last drag off her cigarette and then stubs it out.

"Damn..."

Undertaker nods with a smirk on his lips.

"He never missed one of your matches. He actually went to a couple of events, and stayed hidden backstage, but he'd never go up to you."

"But now he is."

"Which is why I'm warning you. My brother's not like he use to be. He's lost his damned mind."

Mizery looks down at her feet a moment.

"We all do that sometimes. So what is this? Fair warning to stay away from him?"

"No, just to be careful Darlin'."

Mizery blinks letting his words sink in. She pulls out another cigarette, the silence unnerving her. The only sound heard was the click of her lighter.

"Those things can kill you ya know."

"Yea, well that crap in your mouth isn't much better."

Taker grunts, turns his head spitting out a stream of tobacco juice, and turns walking toward the door.

"Just think about what I said."

Without another word he's gone through the door. She watches making sure he don't shut the door, and then looks back up at the sky. She lays there just a few moments longer letting everything Taker said sink in. She finally gets up, suddenly feeling exhausted, stubs out her cigarette and goes back to her own room.

IN THE HOTEL DINER-BREAKFAST ROOM

Jericho and Mizery sit quietly eating, with him watching her knowing her head is somewhere else.

"Okay, something's bothering you bad. Talk to me."

Mizery sighs and puts down her fork. She takes a deep breath and tells Jericho about her encounter with Undertaker. Jericho looks thoughtful for a moment.

"He's right to warn you Izzy. Kane's not the same. I did think it was strange that he completely stopped going after Lita. You know, now that you're here and if what Taker says is true Kane's going to stop at nothing, and I do mean nothing."

"Yea, I know."

"I'm just saying heed Taker's advice and be careful."

Mizery nods her head thoughtfully.

Kane sits in the breakfast room of the hotel by himself sipping a cup of coffee. Something tells him to look up and as he does Mizery and Jericho walk into the room. Her face was void of makeup and her hair was still messed from sleep.

Kane watches them sit down at a table near him. Curiosity gets him as he watches Mizery. She looks to be in a world of her own. Her mood makes him wonder what happened last night after the bar. His question gets answered as he hears Mizery talk about her run in with the Undertaker. Kane growls in rage at what he hears. His brother needed to be set straight right away. He has no business talking to her about anything! Kane slams down his coffee cup and quickly leaves.

Kane storms out of his room after spending the last hour finding out his brother's location. He still can't believe Undertaker told Mizery everything. The elevator dings as the doors open. He gets in and impatiently waits for it to get to his destination. The bell dings again and the door opens. He stalks through the opening and down the hall. He finds the Undertaker's room and pounds on the door. After a few moments the door opens and Kane shoves his way in.

"Hey little brother it's nice to see you too."

"Don't fuck with me! Why the hell did you tell her?!"

"She needed to know Kane. She needed to be warned."

He gets in Undertaker's face.

"You had no right to tell her anything!"

"Maybe not, but she needed to know you're not the same person. Were you going to tell her? Especially with everything you've tried to do to Lita. Now that you have her so close what are you gonna do?"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

MIZERY & JERICHO VS TRISH & CHRISTIAN NO DQ MATCH

Trish and Christian come out to the ring together to Christians ring music. They get in the ring posing and are interrupted when "Break the walls down!" is shouted through the arena. Jericho comes out alone and stands at ring side. Trish gets a mic with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Oh, what's wrong? Did poor little Mizery decide not to show up? I can't blame her, after all I did completely humiliate her last time."

Mizery's entrance blares through the arena speakers making everyone stand to their feet. Trish and Christian wait bug-eyed for her to appear, convinced she wasn't. Suddenly the fans erupt and Mizery emerges from them behind Trish and Christian wielding a steel chair. She clocks them both from behind knocking the duo out. Mizery holds the chair in the air with a sick smile on her face. The fans cheer wildly as she stands in the middle of the ring looking like she use to. A flock t shirt, cut off jeans, and combat boots.

Jericho gets in the ring laughing down at the fallen two. Instead of pinning them Jericho and Mizery picks up their fallen opponents and throw them outside. They follow closely behind, both with steel chairs in their hands. They behind beating on their opponents mercilessly. Mizery throws her chair to the side not satisfied. She throws up the ring apron and peeks under it. After a moment she pulls out a table. She sets it up, but is jerked back. Trish has Mizery by the hair pulling her away from the table. Mizery grits her teeth and rears back elbowing Trish in the stomach making her let go. She grabs Trish and throws her into the guardrail. She wraps her hand in the blonde hair and bangs her head against the guardrail. She drags her back to the ring.

Both stand teetering on the edge of the ring. Mizery picks Trish up and holds her high over her head. After only a second she plows Trish through the table with a massive power bomb. Mizery gets up to turn around and pin Trish, but she's thrown off of her. She looks up to see Tomko standing over her with a steel chair in his hand. Suddenly the lights go out in the building and a soft melodic guitar of the beginning of 'Come As You Are' fills the speakers. The lights come back on and Trish, Christian, and Tomko are knocked out cold. Standing in the middle of the ring is Jericho, Mizery , and between them with a chair raised high above their heads is Raven. The crowd goes nuts seeing their favorite anti-hero. Mizery and Jericho quickly pin their respective opponents as Raven grabs a mic.

"Bishoff tried to hold me back, but Karma has a way of striking when you least expect her to. I've overcome the circumstances and I've returned to wreck havoc upon those that ever doubted me! Quote the Raven, nevermore!"

The crowd roars and the trio leaves the ring and goes to the back. As soon as they get behind the curtain Jericho slaps Mizery on the back grinning.

"We did it!"

"Like there was any doubt. Of course, we did have some help."

Mizery smiles up at Raven who just gives a slight smirk. She turns back to Jericho

"Hey I vote we all change and go celebrate!"

"Hell yeah! I'll go with Raven to pick up the guys and we'll meet you in the garage in say...20 minutes?"

"Alright, see ya then."

Mizery walks down the hall to her dressing room humming to herself. She gets there and opens the door only to find all the lights are shut off. She looks around in confusion not remembering shutting off the lights. Suddenly a large hand with a cloth covers her mouth and nose. Before she realizes what's happening, she faints.

45 MINUTES LATER

Jericho paces the parking lot staring down at his watch. It's been 45 minutes and still no sign of Mizery. He slams his hand down on the hood of a car in aggravation. Mizery's always been known to be late for everything, but this didn't feel right. The Flock agreed, so they split up to look for her while he stayed there just in case.

"Hey Jericho...hey what's wrong?"

"Lita! You haven't seen Izzy have you?"

"Not since your all's match. Why, what's wrong?"

"She's late meeting us!"

"Late? Is that all ? The girl's always late...hey Kidman."

"We can't find her. Her stuff was still in the locker room, but no sign of her."

Lita rakes a hand through her hair.

"Has she said anything bout weird stuff going on or anything?"

"Um...just that she had a run in with Taker warning her bout Kane...he has her! You wouldn't happen to know where to find him do you?"

"No, but I bet I know someone who would."

Lita gets a slip of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Jericho.

"That's Taker's cell number. I got a hold of it when Kane was after me. I was going to ask him for help, but Kane stopped. I keep it just in case."

Jericho whips out his cell to quickly dial the number.

"Taker? Hey it's Jericho. I need your help..."

Mizery forces her eyes open, her mind a complete fog. She looks around not knowing where she's at. The room is dark, dozen's of candles being the only light. She raises up to peer around the room the flames making shadows dance across the walls. She leans back on her hands, but starts sliding. She glides her hand across the fabric, the feel reminding her of satin sheets. It's at that thought she realizes she's sitting in the middle of a huge bed.

Mizery blinks as the fog begins to clear, and she remembers what happened. Tears spring to her eyes as her first thought is Danny. Even from his grave he still haunts her, forcing her to remember her past, and of the incident only a few years ago. She screams as her tears fall freely.

"It can't be you! You're dead goddammit! Dead! Why can't you leave me alone?!"

Feeling alone in the darkness she sobs. Not even the candles offering much comfort to her sanity. If anything, they seemed to mock her.

"Thank ya ma'am."

Taker turns to his companions standing in the hotel lobby with a frown. After he got the call from Jericho he agreed to help, knowing his brother had the girl. He didn't think they'd still be here, too easy to find, but they wanted to try every possibility.

"Sorry boys, she said Kane checked out about three hours ago."

Jericho punches the wall in outrage. They'd been searching for her for about and hour now, and still nothing.

"I swear if he's harmed a hair on her head I'll..."

"Jericho! Calm down! Look, I know where else to look. My brother only lives maybe an hour from here. If he's taken her, that's where they're probably at."

"Then why the hell are we standing around for?"

Jericho runs out of the hotel headed for the car. The other's follow quickly behind to race to Kane's house.

Sitting alone in the darkest corner of his bedroom Kane watches Mizery sleep. He waits patiently as she begins to stir. Fully awake she inspects the room. He waits for her reaction, but gets nothing of what he was expecting. Sitting in the middle of the his bed she cries. She suddenly screams making even him jump. Who's dead? What the hell was going on?

Kane watches her sob after her outburst, leaving him in utter confusion. Before he realizes it he speaks the question out loud.

"Who's dead?"

Mizery jumps about a foot off the bed, not knowing she wasn't alone in the room.

"Who's there? What do you want?"

Kane sighs, knowing she'd have to see him sometime. He slowly gets up from his chair and steps into the light the candles have made. He hears her gasp and inwardly he winces.

"Kane?"

She looks up at him, fear and confusion written all over her face. Ignoring the look, still trying to appear to be the cold, evil monster he asks her the question again.

"Who's dead?"

Mizery looks at him in bewilderment as she leaps off of the bed.

"That's none of your goddamn business that's who!"

By this time Mizery was hysterical, flinging and throwing anything she could get her hands on. Kane stands in the middle of the room dumbfounded. He snaps out of it when a book hits him in the chest. He sees her about to throw a lit candle and rushes toward her. He grabs it out of her hand setting back on the night stand. He wraps his arms around her pinning her arms down and squeezing her to him. She screams out in fury and tries to struggle against him, but it's fruitless. Finally, too tired to struggle or scream she stops and cries.

Kane looks down at Mizery who quit throwing a fit to just crying. He sits on the edge of the bed pulling her with him. She tries to shove him away, but he holds her still petting her hair.

"Why?"

She sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

Mizery gets up looking down at her feet. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Kane with saddened eyes. She looked lifeless and broken.

Kane grabs her by the hips jerking her toward him. She falls into him with a gasp. She holds onto his shoulders trying to keep balance, looking shocked. As she opens her mouth to speak, his lips crush against hers.

Jericho, Taker, and the Flock pull up to Kane's house in their respective cars.

Jericho makes his way up the porch steps to the front door. He tries the knob, but it's locked. Taker shakes his head and shoves him to the side pulling out a key. He unlocks the door letting everyone in.

"You have a key?"

"He gave it to me when he first bought the house. Okay, Jericho and I will look upstairs. The rest of you all split and check down here."

Undertaker and Jericho run up the stairs listening for any sounds. Taker stops in front of a door listening. He opens the door wide. The two are standing in the middle of the room, Kane kissing Mizery. Jericho steps around Taker and sees what's going on. His mouth gaps open in shock.

"MIZERY!"

Mizery jerks her head up eyes wide at him. Kane only growls holding onto her.

"Jericho!"

"Well, we thought you were missing, but you ditched us for some nookie!"

"No! I..."

Jericho leaves the room slamming the door shut. Mizery goes to run after Jericho, but she's met by Taker standing by the door.

"Is everything alright?"

She nods not looking at him. He lifts her chin up making her meet his eyes.

"Your boys are downstairs waitin on ya. I'LL take care of my brother. Go on now."

Mizery runs down the stairs only to be greeted by Jericho and the whole Flock. She watches him pace the front room crossing her arms. He stops and stares at her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Care to explain?"

"He used chloroform to abduct me."

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't look like an abduction."

She glares at him.

"You tryin to say I'm lying?"

"Yea, I think you're lying. I think you made it up so you could shag that freak upstairs! Explains why he's been interfering in your matches. You're just another skank to put a notch on his bed post!"

Lodi comes out of nowhere and punches him in the mouth. The Flock surrounds Mizery, glaring at Jericho. She points at the door practically screeching.

"That's it! Get out of my sight you arrogant, self-centered bastard!"

Without looking back Jericho storms out slamming the door shut. Mizery glares at the door. She couldn't believe the nerve of that asshole. A hand on her shoulder startles her. She turns to see Raven staring down at her.

"C'mon let's get outta here."

"Yea okay whatever."

Raven ushers her out the door with the rest of the Flock following.

Undertaker watches Mizery go down the steps, and then walks into his brother's room. He watches as Kane sits on the edge of the bed.

"Your a real piece of work you know that? You pine after this woman for how long now, just to kidnap her and scare the shit out of her."

Kane gets up and gets in his face.

"I've told you once stay outta my business."

"Yea, okay. So your business was to rape her?"

"I did not..."

"Tell me somethin, what did she do? Did she do all those things you ever dreamed of..."

Kane growls clenching his fists.

"Taker..."

"...or was she scared? Was she too scared to move?"

Kane grabs him by the throat. Taker smirks knowing he was getting under his skin.

"Did you know she was raped?"

Kane let's go of Taker and backs away slowly. Taker follows him.

"Did you ever wonder why she was rarely ever alone? Or why they watched you so closely? Yea, the boys told me about it on the way here, somethin bout an ex-boyfriend came after her. Stalked her and everything."

Kane just stares at him dumbfounded.

NEXT DAY- AFTERNOON

Mizery raises her head off the pillow blinking and squinting attempting to look around the room. She rubs her face yawning.

"It's alive!"

She looks up and flips Raven off. Getting the sleep out of her eyes she realizes they're the only ones there.

"Where's everyone at?"

"They'll be back in a little bit."

Silence passes for a moment. Raven sits beside her on the bed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Really, nothing happened. He kissed me, but that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yea, he didn't grope me or anything. It's just everything that happened with Danny...God I'm so confused."

"Well, WE are gonna do what we came here to do, and WE will deal with Kane when he crosses our path. Miz, Danny's dead and he's not comin back. WE made sure of that. Kane's NOT Danny."

Mizery nods thinking to herself.

A/N: I know Raven came out to Static-X when he was in WWE, but in WCW his theme was 'Come as You Are' without the lyrics. I thought it was more fitting considering the circumstances.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

NEXT RAW

Raw opens showing the whole Flock sitting at ringside. Jericho stands in the middle of the ring, his Highlight Reel already under way. He stares at the group with a microphone in his hand.

"First I want to introduce my guest to you ass clowns. She's the new slut of WWE...Mizery!"

The fans boo at his introduction but then cheer hearing the entrance music. Mizery's music blares thru the speakers as she makes her way to the ring. She slides through the ropes and glares at Jericho. He only smiles back at her.

"So, Mizery. How does it feel to be the new grade A ho of the company?"

"Jericho..."

"No, seriously. Inquiring minds want to know. How much did Kane pay you?"

Kane's pyros go off and the the lights go out. When they come back on Kane's in front of Jericho. He grabs him and choke slams him to the mat. When he turns to Mizery she's gone. He looks around, but doesn't spot her anywhere. He picks up the discarded mic.

"Mizery...come out, come out wherever you are. I'm not going to hurt you."

The titantron flares to life showing Mizery leaving with a couple of the Flock members. Kane throws the mic down, but when he turns around the rest of the Flock has surrounded him. Each one is holding a chair and proceed to beat down the Big Red Machine. Raven picks the mic up.

"That's your final warning! Quote the Raven, nevermore!"

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE HOTEL

Mizery paces her room with Lodi and Kidman sitting on the bed watching her. She stops when the door opens. Raven and the rest of the Flock walk in. Raven smirks at her.

"You missed all the fun. Perry and I got Jericho and Maven in their match. I think we won't have to worry about Jericho anymore for awhile. Christian had a match against that Cena boy, so Sickboy and Riggs jumped in on it."

Saturn starts laughing shaking his head.

"Yea, but the best one was Evolution. They decided to cut a promo. We ALL jumped in, man you should have seen them scatter. Had the damn security chasing us and everything."

Mizery just looks at them stoic.

"I know all about it. Bishoff called me, threatening to fire my ass."

Raven looks at her disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because you all don't have contracts. He said it doesn't matter who you are or who you use to be, that you all don't have contracts, and that it's hazardous to the superstars. That if you all get involved or attack another superstar that I'm fired because I'm the one that brought you all in."

"So what are we gonna do?"

Mizery grabs her cellphone smirking at him.

"I guess we just have to get all of you contracts now don't we."

THE NEXT DAY

Mizery, Lodi, and Kidman load up Mizery's truck with their bags ready to head out. They get in and Mizery starts it up lighting a cigarette. Kidman shakes his head at her.

"I wish you'd quit that shit."

She ignores him inhaling and exhaling slowly, closing her eyes. She just needs to take a minute to mentally decompress. As she starts to relax her arm is grabbed. Her eyes snap open and she screams. Kane is glaring at her.

"When are you going to quit running from me? It's inevitable! We are meant to be! You are my equal in every way!"

Mizery slams the truck in reverse and peals out of the parking lot. As she does she glances at the rear view mirror and sees Kane punching out the windshield of a car. She grips the steering wheel til her knuckles turn white, glaring at the road ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

RAW

"I'M BACK...I'M BETTER THAN EVER..." blares through the arena. Bishoff comes out all business. He grabs a mic and gets in the ring. He glares at ringside, the Flock there again this week.

"Mizery! Get your ass in this ring NOW!"

She hops the guard rail and gets in the ring. She stands in front of him arms crossed.

"I already told you if those degenerates attack one of my superstars again your ass was fired!"

"They haven't. We've been over there since before the crowd got here."

"Then tell me why the hell Jericho is knocked out in the back?"

"I don't know it wasn't them. Even if it was it wouldn't matter."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You said if they didn't have contracts...I've been on the phone all week. Linda McMahon has so generously granted the entire Flock six month contracts. You should have received the fax, oh, about ten minutes ago."

"Be that as it may, they can't be running in on random matches! Now, do you want to explain Kane? I've received numerous phone calls that he wrecked the entire parking lot of a hotel last week. I've been on the phone all week too... trying to keep from getting our asses sued!"

"I know you are not blaming me for that!"

"Tell me why else he would have done that then?"

Mizery's speechless. Bishoff smirks at her.

"That's what I thought. I'm sick of all of the trouble you have caused! That's why, tonight, you are going to be in a Lumberjill match against Trish Stratus!"

He pauses a moment as the fans boo him. Mizery starts to leave the ring, but Bishoff's voice stops her.

"Oh, and by the way Mizery. You might want to make sure you win. Because if you don't...Kane gets his wish. If you lose the match, you have to marry Kane!"

Pyros erupt from the entrance and Kane's music hits. He comes out and stands on the ramp laughing.

Mizery is in the back trying to get ready for the lumberjill match in the women's locker room. She couldn't believe Bishoff would put that kind of stipulation to the match. The fuckin bastard! As she showers, she hears a couple of the girls talking.

"Serves that bitch right if she has to marry Kane. Bishoff's right, all she's done is cause trouble since she's been here. Maybe he'll leave the rest of us alone if she does."

"Oh, don't worry we'll make sure she loses."

The voices fade as the two women leave. Mizery sighs expecting no less.

"Mizery?"

She jumps, too into her thoughts. Quickly, she dries off and gets dressed walking out of the shower stall. She sees Lita sitting on one of the benches.

"Yea?"

"How you holdin up?"

"How do you think?"

"I figured. I talked to a few of the girls, and we are gonna do our best to help any way we can."

"I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll see you out there."

Mizery sits down on a bench and runs a hand through her damp hair. She sighs and laces up her boots dreading the match. With a deep breath she exits the locker room. She barely makes five steps when someone grabs her and spins her around. She looks up into the face of Kane. He bends down til his face is barely an inch from hers. He pets her hair staring into her eyes.

"Good luck out there."

He lets her go laughing. She lets go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding as he walks away.

MIZERY V TRISH STRATUS- LUMBERJILL MATCH

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen from our commercial break. Once again this is good ol' JR with Jerry 'the King' Lawler. We are on our way to the lumberjill match, our lumberjills and competitors are ready to start. The stipulation of the match is if Mizery loses the match she has to marry Kane. Now King, I'm sorry, but what kind of sick son of a bitch makes that kind of match?"

"Poor Mizery! She's gonna know what misery is if she loses this match!"

The bell rings and the two women lock up. Mizery muscles Trish into a corner. She jerks away from Trish and delivers a chop to her chest. The fans chant WOO! as Trish slumps down. The ref makes Mizery move away from the corner, giving Trish time to catch her breath. She runs at Mizery tackling her to the mat. Trish quickly gets up and starts kicking Mizery in the ribs. She stops and bends to pick her up by her hair. When both are upright Mizery upper cuts Trish making the blond let go of her. Mizery grabs her and prepares for a suplex. Trish reverses it, and stands waiting for her to stand up. As Mizery starts to stand Trish spears her into the ropes. Molly Holly grabs Mizery's foot pulling her out of the ring. She, Victoria, Jazz, and Jacqueline stomp on Mizery as she's down on the floor. Jazz quickly grabs her and shoves her back in the ring as Lita, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson and Dawn Marie come running around the ring to help Mizery.

As Mizery is shoved into the ring Trish grabs her pulling her up. Trish starts climbing the ropes for the Stratusfaction, but when she goes to jump off Mizery uses the momentum and turns it into a back body drop. She quickly covers Trish, but only gets a two count, Trish raising her shoulder last second. Mizery pulls her up by her hair dragging her to a corner. She starts undoing the turnbuckle padding when the referee blocks her. When the ref is distracted, Ivory gets up on the ring apron. She grabs Trish pulling her to the floor. Ivory, Christy Hemme, Maria Kanneliss and Jackie Gayda gang up on Trish. Mizery gets on the top rope and swan dives onto Trish. The ref begins the count as Mizery lays there a moment to catch her breath. She gets back in the ring breaking the count. Ivory grabs Trish and rolls her back into the ring, basically feeding her to Mizery. Nidia, Shaniqua, Gail Kim and Candice Michelle run around to try to stop her but they are too late. Mizery pulls Trish to her feet, wraps her arm around her, and reverse DDT. The ref starts to count but, Victoria jumps on the ring apron distracting the ref. As he tries to get her down, Gail Kim sneaks into the ring. Holding a steel chair she sneaks behind Mizery, hits her with it, tosses the chair, makes it to where Trish is covering Mizery and jumps out of the ring. Lita pulls Victoria down and they begin fighting outside. The ref turns back around and sees Trish covering Mizery. He quickly gets down and makes the three count.

Trish starts getting up realizing she's won the match. She looks down at Mizery laughing. She gets a mic and brings it to her lips "Ladies and gentlemen! I'd like to introduce you to the future Mrs Kane!" The fans boo as she grins out to the crowd. Mizery's finally able to sit up. She holds the back of her head squinting up at Trish. Seeing her smile, she instantly knows she's lost the match. She runs a hand through her hair as Trish bends down to her. " Aw, honey, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just think, after the wedding is the HONEYMOON!" Trish cackles as Mizery frowns up at her. She stands up to face Trish, but is startled when Kane's pyros erupt. All of the divas scatter except for Mizery and Trish. They watch as Kane gets in the ring. Mizery's frozen unable to move. Trish leans against the ropes watching everything play out. She sees Kane motioning for the mic with a smile in his face. When she does his expression changes to a sneer. "GET OUT" Trish scrambles out of the ring as he turns his attention to Misery. He stalks closer to her staring her down. Dropping the mic, he grabs her wrist, and pulls her out of the ring with him.

He practically drags her to the back, where she finally pulls free. She glares up at him and punches his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you dragging me around like that?"

She rubs her wrist still glaring. He goes to grab her again, but she swats his hands away irritating him further. He gets down in her face glaring back.

"Don't push me. You won't like what happens if you push me too far."

"Quit grabbing me! Hell, I lost the match! It's in black and white what's gonna happen! Shit!"

Mizery starts to stomp away, but this time he wraps an arm around her waist pulling her to him. He hoists her up, flinging her over his shoulder. He continues walking down the hallway, she's kicking and screaming the whole way. In the parking garage he sets her down on her feet finally to get her in the car. When he does, she slings her leg back and kicks him in the knee as hard as she can. She runs away as he drops to one knee. Kane practically growls watching her.

A COUPLE NIGHTS LATER RANDOM HOTEL

"I don't like you going off by yourself."

"I know Raven, but I really need some time to myself. I can't run forever. You heard Bishoff make the announcement at the end of Raw. The wedding is next Monday."

After the fiasco with Kane, the Flock met up with her at the hotel and they all left immediately. They've stayed by her side ever since, not hardly letting her have a minute alone. Hell, they practically guarded the door when she went to shower. She walks the empty halls shaking her head. She knew they meant well, but there was no getting around it. In less than a week she was gonna be Mrs Kane, as Trish put it. She looks around finding the door she was looking for. She climbs the stairwell to another door. Surprisingly unlocked she steps out to the rooftop. She lets the door shut behind her sucking in the fresh air.

Mizery loved sitting on rooftops. It made her feel free and helped her clear her head. She couldn't explain it. She takes out her pack of cigarettes and lights one. She nearly chokes on the smoke when an unexpected voice startles her.

"That door only opens from the inside."

She takes a drag off her cigarette eyeing her future husband. He was everywhere it seemed. When he doesn't move or say anything else she huffs and plops down on the ground. Silence goes on for a few moments and she hears his footsteps walking toward her. She glances over at him when he sits down by her. He reaches over plucking the cigarette from her. He looks it over before flicking it away.

"No wife of mine is gonna smoke."

Mizery rolls her eyes at Kane. She pulls out another one, lighting it.

"We ain't married yet."

He glares at her.

"Why do you have to defy me."

"Kane, I'm a person. I'm NOT an object that can be dragged or pulled around. I'm NOT an object to just sit and obey. I'm not a goddamn object to be fuckin won!"

Her voice gets higher with each sentence. She flicks her cigarette away as she stands up. She begins to pace as he stands up with her.

"Would you have?"

"Would I have what?"

"Married me, or hell went to dinner with me?"

"When Kane?! Before or after that bullshit match Bishoff put me in? Or is it before or after you ABDUCTED me! You claim I'm your goddamn equal, but you already pegged me as every other person in this fucking company! You've bitched about people not judging you, maybe you should follow your own advice! YOU didn't give ME a chance!"

"Hello?"

Both Kane and Mizery whirl around at the voice. A short man about middle age wearing a hotel uniform poked his head out of the door.

"It looked on the security camera like you two were arguing. Everything alright?"

He points up at the security camera above the door. Mizery slides past the man and stops behind him.

"Yea, sorry bout that. We got stuck up here. It won't happen again."

She leaves and the worker glances at the large man approaching him. Kane also walks around the man and watches him lock the door.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

RAW

Raw opens with Evolution in the ring. HHH has the mic.

"I have a bone to pick with Eric Bishoff. Ya see, a couple of weeks ago we were all attacked by that group of losers sitting at ringside. We want payback! Who the hell do you think you are coming in here attacking us? Attacking Evolution! Since it seems your little groupie is busy getting married tonight, your schedules are free. So how about it huh?"

Bishoff's music hits. He comes out and stands on the ramp holding a mic of his own. He holds a hand up trying to placate the group of men.

"Hunter, I see where you're coming from. I completely understand, and don't blame you in the slightest. So here's what I'm going to do, an eight man tag! Evolution versus Raven, Saturn, Sickboy, and Riggs. Oh, and that match is next!"

Raw cuts to commercial. By the time it comes back, Evolution is in the ring ready to go. Before the bell can ring the four Flock members bombard the ring and mow over Evolution. Multiple referees separate the two groups. The match officially starts with Sickboy and Orton in the ring. The men circle each other, Orton still staggering a bit. Sickboy notices and decides to just go for it. He spears Orton into the Flock's corner. He pins him and actually gets the three count. Everyone's shocked by the quick victory. The ref calls for a medic seeing Orton is still dazed from the brawl before the match. The Flock leaves the ring through the fans as HHH throws a fit.

THE WEDDING

Kane stands in the middle of the ring, dressed in all white, with the preacher. The ring ropes have been taken down. Kane grins as the wedding march starts. When Mizery steps from behind the curtain both Kane and the preacher looked stunned. She's holding a simple bouquet of wildflowers and her hair is pinned back in curls. The wedding dress is a long, white fitted gown. It's slightly off the shoulder and the bodice is made to look like it wraps from either side with a diamond embroidery on the right side. Small, lace details decorate around the shoulders and slightly down the cleavage. The dress itself is long and flowing, almost gauzy. But to top it off she had no pretty dress shoes. She forgoes them for her trusty combat boots. She takes a deep breath and begins walking. After only a few steps, she stops and smiles into the ring. Filing out behind her is the entire Flock.

She makes her way into the ring and the Flock surrounds the squared circle. Kane is furious! She only smiles at him.

"What the hell are they doing out here?"

"Insurance."

The preacher glances at both of them nervously. He clears his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are brought here today to celebrate the union between Kane and Mizery. I have come to understand they have written their own vows. Kane, if you'd like to begin."

"Mizery as I've told you before you are my equal. I believe you are my soul mate in this world, which is why you are perfect to bear my spawn."

Both Mizery and the preacher gawk at him. Kane slips a wedding band on her. The preacher clears his throat shaking his head.

"Now Mizery, your vows."

"Kane I still think you're a hypocrite."

The preacher gawks at Mizery this time. He'd never understand contract weddings. Mizery quickly slips the wedding band onto Kane's finger. The preacher glances around the ring at the rowdy looking men that followed the bride out.

"Now if no one objects to this union..."

No one speaks up. She had made it perfectly clear before she was going through with this.

"In the honor invested in me by the organization of the World Wrestling Entertainment, Kane you may now kiss your bride."

Kane takes Mizery's hand pulling her to him. He wraps an arm around her waist and bends down kissing her breathless. He pulls away grinning down at her. He takes her hand to lead her down the steps but she jerks away grabbing the microphone from the stand.

"Kane, I think your plans have backfired. You want me to bear your spawn? You think you know so much about me? Here's something you don't...I CAN'T have children!"

She walks toward him with a smirk. He's absolutely fuming.

"You ready to go on our honeymoon NOW hubby?"

He goes crazy tearing down decorations, screaming at Mizery, and even throws the mic stand. He screams at the preacher who raises his hands in front of him in defense.

"I'm so sorry. There's nothing more I can do. The ceremony is finished."

The preacher quickly makes a getaway out of the ring. Kane stalks over to Mizery glaring down at her. The Flock quickly jumps into the ring shoving Kane away from Mizery. They rush her away through the fans.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

LATER THAT NIGHT - RANDOM BAR

Mizery sits at the back of the bar a shot glass and a bottle of whisky in front of her. The shot glass has long ago been forgotten, instead she's drinking straight from the bottle. An older woman walks up to her wearing too much make up and too tight clothes.

"Honey, we're gonna close in about an hour. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"I've got her."

The barmaid looks up at the large man suspiciously. Mizery rolls her eyes and snorts.

"Just my husband."

She snorts again and then giggles. She shakes her head and mumbles something about being married. The barmaid shakes her head in pity at the woman. She was gonna have a helluva hangover in the morning. She looks up at the large man.

"Honey, your wife's been nursin that bottle going on three hours now. If I were you I'd get it away from her. You all must've had one helluva fight. She paid for the bottle already by the way. Have a nice night."

Kane sits down beside Mizery eyeing her. Originally he tracked her down to give her hell, but now he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to expect from a drunk Mizery. She was plastered. He huffed, he'd figure it out in the morning.

"Let's get out of here. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk!"

She stands straight up, staggers, and sits right back down. She giggles at herself.

"Maybe not."

Kane huffs again and tries to pick her up. She swats him away.

"I don't want to be carried!"

Fed up he grabs her and flings her over his shoulder. As they go to leave Mizery waves at the barmaid.

"Bye Doris!"

Doris waves her off. They go out the door and make their way to his car. As they walk Kane feels something on his backside. He glances behind him and Mizery's playing drums on his butt giggling.

"Would you quit!"

He only gets giggles as a response so he swats her on her backside before he sets her in the passenger seat buckling her. She pouts at him.

"I was being easy."

"You were being annoying and acting like a damn kid."

"Hey, what happened to my whiskey?"

"Left it."

"Aw, man really! I already paid for that."

"You've had enough."

She pouts silently as he drives. After a few minutes she speaks again.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the hotel."

"Oh."

She slumps down in her seat and looks out her window. He looks over at her noticing the change.

"You know I'm not that big of a bastard to take advantage of a drunk woman."

"Wouldn't put it past you."

"Who's judging now? You're going to bed, we have a flight that leaves in five hours."

She doesn't say anything back laying her head against the window and passing out. He shakes his head at her.

Mizery looks up groggily, a beeping interrupting her sleep. A small alarm clock is beeping beside her head. She looks around trying to focus. Her head was spinning and her stomach felt like lead. She groaned feeling like hell. She starts to roll over to go back to sleep til she's grabbed and pulled out of the bed. She slumps against Kane, her head ready to explode.

"Oh, don't do that."

"Get ready, our flight leaves in an about an hour."

She grabs her bag and stumbles to the bathroom. She locks the door behind her, undresses, and gets in the shower. As the spray hits her she tries to think and assess what's going on. The last thing she remembers is deciding to just drink from the bottle and not the shot glass. She doesn't remember Kane or how she got here. Only way to find out is to ask so she quickly finishes and gets dressed. She comes out of the bathroom and Kane's nowhere to be seen. She looks around and sees sliding glass doors. She walks out them, still carrying her bag, but doesn't see him out there either. She huffs and flops down in one of the chairs sitting her bag on the patio table that was there as well. She rummages a minute finding her cigarettes and lighter. The moment she lights it she hears Kane's voice.

"I thought I said you wasn't smoking."

He sets a large, steaming cup of coffee in front of her along with a couple of aspirin. She takes them greedily and cradles the coffee in her hands.

"Shut it. I'm hungover and in no mood for your shit Kane. By the way, how in the hell am I here?"

"I had to carry your drunk ass out of the bar at three in the morning. No more of that shit either."

She rubs her temple nodding.

"Agreed. This is the worst hangover I've ever had. Please tell me I didn't embarrass myself too bad last night."

That actually got a smile out of Kane.

"Depends on what you think is embarrassing. Falling back into your chair after claiming to not need help. Or deciding to play drums on my ass when I had to throw you over my shoulder since you walked so well on your own and all. After that you passed out in the car."

She shakes her head and shrugs.

"Done worse, sorry by the way. So what are we doing?"

"Doing?"

"Yea, we getting annulled or divorced or what. Honestly I vote annulled, cause the only thing I own out right is my truck and you try to take that I'll murder you."

He stands behind her putting his hand on her shoulders. He snatches the cigarette from her, flicks it away, and leans down till his face is next to hers.

"Sorry sweetheart, you're stuck with me."

He kisses her cheek and walks around her to face her. He expected disgust, not confusion.

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted all of this for a baby, an heir or whatever?"

"You expect me to believe you? I think you said that so I WOULD do an annulment."

Tears spring to her eyes. She jerks up out of her chair, marches over to Kane, and proceeds to slap the taste out of his mouth. Angry tears streak down her face as she glares up at him.

"For your information asshole the bastard that did this to me fucked my shit up to hell and back. I will never be able to have children. Give Mercy General Hospital a call I'm sure my shit's still on record. Now don't we have a plane to catch?"

ON THE PLANE

Mizery grips the arm rests tightly looking around. Kane sits next to her on with a laptop out. The plane hits turbulance and she goes from cluching the arm rests to clutching his arm. He glances down at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate flying! That's why I drive everywhere."

He calls the stewardess over and orders a drink for Mizery. She brings it and sits it in front of her. She smiles her thanks and proceeds to drink it down greedily. Kane shakes his head at her. Several drinks later she finally passes out against Kane's arm.

When they finally land he practically has to carry her out. He gets her into the rental car and helps her buckle up as she promptly passes back out. He sighs looking at her. The whole time they were on the flight he was doing research. He found everything that happened to Mizery. There was even pictures because of the police investigation. He was disturbed to no end. It was no wonder she was terrified that night.

HOTEL

Mizery had booked the hotel rooms making sure she had her own. To her surprise Kane didn't throw a fit. He didn't even complain. He dropped her off and she hadn't seen him since. She sighs as she pulls out her phone. After a brief conversation with Raven she hangs up. Not long later the whole Flock is at her door. She's bombarded with questions til she can't take it anymore.

"Guys! Stop! I'm fine! Kane didn't do anything to me."

Lodi looks at her skeptically.

"Nothing? Then why do you look like shit?"

She glares at him.

"I'm hungover jackass. Only way I made it through the plane ride here."

Raven laughs loudly.

"I forgot how scared you are of planes. Listen we'll let you rest and we'll meet up for the show."

She only nods as they leave.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

The entire Flock is sitting in the locker room when Mizery walks in. She grins at them. Raven looks at her sternly.

"Where have you been?"

She shoves a piece of paper at Kidman her grin only getting bigger. Kidman reads it over his eyes getting bigger the more he reads.

"No way!"

Raven yanks the paper out of Kidman's grasp and looks it over.

"You got him a shot at the cruiser weight title?"

"Yes! That's where I was, arguing with Bishoff, and then Spike Dudley heard what was goin on. He straight up said let's do this. So you have a title match tonight!"

Raven smiles and nods.

"Kidman, go to Bishoff's office and get that signed, and then get ready for your match. Riggs and Sickboy! Find the other two Dudleys and make sure they don't interfere."

They nod and leave.

KIDMAN VS SPIKE DUDLEY

Spike's in the ring already with no sign of his brothers. Kidman makes his way out with Mizery, Raven, Lodi, and Hammer. The bell rings and the two lockup. Kidman grabs him and slams him in a belly to belly suplex. While Spike lays there dazed, Kidman climbs to the top rope. He leaps for the shooting star press and lands it. Kidman hooks Spike's leg and gets the three count. The Flock gets inside of the ring and Raven's got a mic as the ref hands Kidman the cruiser weight title.

"This is only the beginning! Quote the Raven, Nevermore!"

The titantron flares to life revealing a brawl in the back. Riggs and Sickboy has attacked the Dudleys. Riggs gets thrown into a locker by Bubba while Sickboy crashes through a table thanks to D'von. Security is back there breaking it up with Bishoff trying to call the shots.

"I'm going to suspend all of you if you don't break it up!"

Bubba and D'von both get in Bishoff's face.

"That's a load of crap man!"

"They attacked us!"

"You know what fine! Get a ref back here! Make this an official match. Oh...and Dudleys? Your titles are on the line."

A ref is sprinting into the locker room as security backs off. Riggs gets behind D'von and rolls him up in a small package catching him by surprise. The ref does a three count. Bubba tries to break it up but gets hit with a chair by Sickboy for his efforts.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

HOTEL

Mizery sits out on the balcony looking out at the city. The night was exhausting, but exciting. Riggs and Sickboy were only meant to be a distraction, but won the tag titles anyway. And Kidman, he was on his game tonight. They all voted to go out tomorrow night to celebrate, and rest tonight. She lights a cigarette exhaling it slowly. They needed to be prepared. The Dudley's were going to retaliate one way or the other. A knock on the door catches her attention.

"Come in."

Kane enters the room. He looks around for a moment then sees her sitting out on the balcony. He slowly walks out there fidgeting with the bouquet of flowers in his hands. He finally gets to Mizery and hands them to her. She watches him carefully, but accepts the flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

Kane only nods still not saying anything. Mizery continues her cigarette, eyeing Kane. He's fidgety. As he sits his knee bounces.

"Congratulations on tonight, by the way."

Mizery smiles.

"They did really good tonight didn't they? It was really awesome two titles in one night. I'm so proud of them!"

Kane watched her, she was beaming with pride for her boys. She eyed him suspiciously as she stubs out her cigarette deciding to try and bate him.

"Ya know you're getting really shitty at scarin me now."

Kane snorted and grinned a little at that. After a few more minutes of silence he finally speaks up.

"I did the research like you asked."

Now it was Mizery's turn to be nervous.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

She narrows her eyes at him and jumps out of her seat. She paces getting angrier and angrier.

"I'm sorry he says...so what, did you come here to pity me? Oh! Or is it now that you do know for SURE you want the annulment?"

Kane growls and jumps up. He stomps over to her and grabs her.

"I'm trying to apologize for not believing you! Hell for everything!"

She deflates the anger leaving her all at once.

"Oh."

He bends touching his forehead to hers closing his eyes. His breathing is ragged. He's fighting for control and she can sense it. She senses the internal battle, the fight between monster and man. He didn't want to hurt her, he never did, but he doesn't know how to go about things normally. Every time he's tried he got screwed over. She sighs at the realization and raises her hand touching his cheek gently. His eyes fly open at the contact. He watches her cautiously.

"I forgive you."

Before he can react, she kisses him. It was sweet and timid and exuded the fear she felt at the decision she just made.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER- MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Mizery's decision did not effect the Flock, they backed her up with fair warning to Kane of course. After a couple of days it was back to business. The Dudley's were getting ready to be dealt with, having demanded a rematch.

Riggs and Sickboy are inside of the ring with the Flock sitting at ringside. Drop the Bombshell hits the PA system as the Dudleys make their way out to the ring. They march over to the Flock demanding they leave. The Flock ignores them not even bothering to acknowledge them. Both Riggs and Sickboy jump off of the ring apron onto the Dudley's. Both Dudley's are grabbed and shoved into the ring. The ref quickly calls for the bell starting the match. Both teams are still fighting. While the ref is trying to make Dvon and Riggs go to their corners, Lodi quickly slides Sickboy a chair. Sickboy crashes it over Bubba's head as he bounces off of the ropes toward him. He quickly covers him. Riggs grabs the ref showing him the pinfall and attacks D'von to keep him from interfering. The ref drops to the mat and gets the three count. They don't celebrate, just the whole Flock goes to the back.

On their way they walk past Trish Stratus. She steps in front of them and stands directly in front of Mizery.

"Hey Mizery, how's married life treating you? I mean, it must not be going that well if you're still hanging around THEM."

The disgust is evident in her voice as she looks down her nose at the Flock. She gasps.

"Oh! I get it! Kane has to share you huh? Just can't settle down with one huh?"

Mizery launches herself at Trish grabbing her by the hair and flinging her into the nearest wall. The resounding thud made even the Flock cringe. She pulls her up forcing her to look at her, Trish only halfway aware. Mizery practically snarls in her face.

"What? Your plan not work? You thought I would go away after being forced to marry Kane? Looks like your plan backfired!"

Mizery shoves her away in disgust and continues onto the locker room.

Bishoff's standing in the middle of the ring.

"Mizery get your ass out here now!"

Mizery's music hits and the crowd goes crazy. She gets in the ring and smirks at Bishoff. He glares at her.

"I ought to fire your ass! Thankfully Trish isn't hurt as bad as we first thought."

"Then she shouldn't have ran her mouth."

"I'm tired of you two fighting backstage. This Sunday at the pay per view you against Trish for the women's title!"

The fans cheer and Bishoff gives it a moment to die down.

"I have thrown everything at you, why are you still here?"

"Eric, I'm not finished yet...I've only gotten started!"

Bishoff smirks.

"Only gotten started? What does you husband have to say about it?"

The fans boo Bishoff for the cheap shot. Kane's pyros go off and he makes his way to the ring. Mizery stands there expressionless. He motions to her for the mic and she hands it over. He towers over Bishoff with a grin.

"My wife will do whatever the hell she pleases!"

Mizery grins as Bishoff's eyes grow wide as they dart between the two of them. Kane hands the mic back to her.

"Ya see Eric, Kane and I, well we figured out we ACTUALLY get along quite well. I mean maybe we owe you our thanks, because if it wasn't for you putting me in that match then maybe we wouldn't be here ,right now, like this."

Bishoff watches in horror as Kane wraps an arm around Mizery's waist pulling her to him. She grins at Bishoff as the Flock makes their way to ringside. She motions towards the Flock and looks Bishoff dead in the eye.

"Sorry Eric, but we're here to stay!"

She throws the mic down and she, Kane, and the Flock leave the ring.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

PAY PER VIEW TRISH VS MIZERY

Trish's music blares over the PA system. She struts to the ring with Christian and Tomko in tow. She gets in the ring flashing the women's title as the fans boo her. Mizery's music hits and she runs to the ring as the Flock was already at ringside with their typical seats in the front row. The bell barely has a chance to ring when Mizery attacks Trish. Mizery has her down kicking her, the ref trying to break it up. Christian and Tomko try to interfere, but the Flock has already jumped the guardrail attacking them. The ref is finally able to get Mizery off of Trish. As Trish rolls holding her ribs, Mizery goes to the top rope. She leaps off with a moonsault landing on Trish. She tries for the cover, but only gets a two count. Mizery drags Trish up to whip her into the ropes. The fans go crazy booing as Johnny Nitro runs to ringside to help Tomko and Christian. Mizery goes for a clothesline, but Trish ducks it. Security is trying to break up the fight outside as Jericho comes out. He proceeds to help in the attack on the Flock. When Mizery turns around Trish kicks her in the face. Trish covers her, hooking her leg, but Mizery kicks out. Mizery reaches up grabbing Trish's hair and headbutts her. Trish's nose, still not fully healed, starts gushing blood. Trish backs away holding her nose.

Christian is able to make it on the ring apron distracting the ref. Jericho tries to get into the ring with a steel chair, when Kane's pyros go off. As Kane rushes the ring both Jericho and Christian jump down to intercept, Jericho dropping the chair in his haste. Kane grabs them both by the throat, and they are both chokeslammed for their efforts. The ref is distracted trying to get the fights outside under control and get everyone out of there. Trish finds the discarded chair and crashes it over top of Mizery's head splitting her open. Trish goes for the pin, but notices no ref. She tries to get his attention pointing at Mizery. Security is finally getting the fights broke up, and the ref sees Trish rush over to pin Mizery. He rushes after her to do the pin, but Mizery kicks out. Mizery gets up blood dripping down her face. As Trish throws a fit over not getting the pin, Mizery spins her around and kicks her in the midsection. As Trish is bent over, Mizery grabs her in a reverse DDT. Trish is out and Mizery covers her. The ref counts three count and calls for the bell. He hands Mizery the belt as the Flock swarms the ring. Saturn and Lodi grab her hoisting her on their shoulders. She holds the title high and screams. When they put her down she finds a mic.

"Bishoff, you threw everything you had at me and I still made it! I'm still here and like I already said I'm just getting started!"

She throws the mic down and exits the ring to Kane, who was waiting for her outside of the ring. She leads the way to the back with Kane and the Flock in tow, head held high and blood still running.

IN THE BACK

After stopping at the trainer to get a couple stitches, Mizery showers and gathers up her things. The rest of the Flock was working on doing the same thing. Raven glances at her slightly worried.

"You're bein quiet."

Mizery sighs shoving the last of her things into her bag.

"My head's killing me, and this is so bizarre. We are actually doin it."

"Did you doubt it?"

"No! Never, I just know Bishoff's going to make a lot of trouble for us."

There's a knock on the locker room door, and then it opens. Kane walks in nodding at the Flock.

"So where we goin?"

Mizery sighs. The plan originally was to go celebrate, but she was so damn tired and her head felt like it was splitting apart.

Raven smirks at Kane.

"You are responsible for gettin this one to bed and REST. Celebrations are post-poned til later."

"But Raven..."

"Night Izzy."

Mizery and Kane leave the locker room being dismissed. Kane smirks at her.

"He's right ya know."

"That's...what was that?"

A crash echoed through the hallway. They both turned around heading back to the locker room. As they approach Sickboy and Randy Orton are coming out of the locker room fighting. Mizery practically growls throwing down her bags.

"Fucking Evolution!"

Kane follows her as she storms into the locker room. Lodi and Riggs are knocked out, Flair standing over them with a steel chair. Raven and Triple H are pummeling each other, and Batista has Hammer shoved into the lockers. Mizery grabs the chair from Flair and beats him with it. Sickboy and Kane enter the room and they go after Batista. Mizery tosses the chair to Raven. He catches it and cracks over Triple H. Bishoff, with security, barges in.

"I heard there was fighting, should've known it was the Flock!"

Mizery stomps over to him and gets in his face.

"That's bullshit! Whose locker room is this? But, we started it? They're mad cause they got taken out, and couldn't handle it!"

Triple H is finally able to get up. He marches over to Bishoff.

"Eric! I want Raven's ass in the ring! I'm tired of this!"

Mizery sneers.

"Tired of what? Getting your ass kicked?"

He goes to lunge for her, but Kane steps in front of him. Bishoff runs his fingers through his hair sighing.

"Alright! Fine! You and Raven next week for the heavyweight title!"

"Hell no!"

Bishoff's had enough, and gets in Triple H's face.

"You either do it or the next time your group attacks ANYBODY, every single one of you is suspended without pay!"

Lodi laughs at the group and Bishoff whirls on him.

"What the hell are you laughing at? The same goes for you all, including Kane!"

He storms out of the locker room as security is escorting Evolution away from the Flock.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

RAVEN VS HHH

Come as You Are echos throughout the arena. Raven comes out to the crowd roaring with cheers. The entire Flock accompany him to the ring and surrounds two sides as Raven gets in the ring. Next, Evolution comes out. HHH steps through the ropes, and starts taunting Raven. After a moment or so of this Raven gets sick of it and punches HHH in the face. The two go back and forth neither seeming to give in. It finally stops when HHH does the atomic drop on Raven. He rolls in agony for a moment until HHH picks him up. He sets Raven up for the Pedigree and slams him to the mat. He tries to get a quick pin, but Raven kicks out.

Both competitors get up slowly eyeing each other. HHH lunges at Raven, but Raven kicks him in the gut. Raven grabs him with a swinging neck breaker. They crash to the mat and Raven gets up quickly. Evolution tried to jump into the ring but the Flock was on them quicker than they could blink. When HHH gets up he notices the commotion outside. He starts to step through the ropes to go out to help when he's grabbed. Raven swings back with him in a reverse DDT. He quickly covers him for the three count. Cheers erupt through the arena. Lillian Garcia gets on the mic as the Flock get in the ring.

"Your new WWE Heavyweight champion! Raven!"

Mizery bounces around the ring too excited to stop. She get the mic from Lillian and slings an arm around Raven.

"Well, what did I tell you. I TOLD everyone we were gonna take over! Look who has all of the titles and this is only the beginning!"

THE END!

ONE LAST A/N: I am planning on tacking chapters and 'deleted' scenes to this. Possibly an epilogue. That's the idea anyway. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. As always read and review guys. MUCH LOVE

Alright guys I want to know from y'all. What kind if 'deleted' scenes or whatever would you guys like see? I have a couple in mind, but pm me or leave it in a review what y'all would like to see.


	18. Chapter 18

A YEAR LATER

Kane rubs his palms on his jeans for the millionth time. It was hotter than anticipated today and almost everyone was miserable. The back of Kane and Mizery's house was transformed for the occasion. Black fold out chairs were on either side of a red roll out carpet that started at the back door of the house. Black and red gauze was hung over the rented archway, that ended the red carpet, and whereever else they could find. White lights were hung with the gauze for later when the sun set.

A recording of the wedding march began to play and Kane glanced down the aisle nervously. He fidgets in his button up shirt convinced Mizery finally came to her senses after a year. It's been a year to the day when they were married in the middle of the ring. It was Mizery's idea to be married properly, and not because of some 'bullshit contract'. They agreed to keep it casual for the most part, hence why Kane was in a dress shirt and jeans. He sees movement at the back door and it opens. Raven walks out escorting Mizery on his arm. Kane grins in her direction looking her up and down, from the ring of daisys on her head, to her white flowy sundress, to her bare feet, to the bundle of daisys that made up her bouquet, he felt she couldn't be more perfect.

Mizery grinned as she and Raven made their way up the aisle. The grin never leaves her face when Raven hands her off to Kane, or when the preacher speaks, or when they finally say they're vows. It only breaks when they are declared man and wife, in which Kane has to catch her as she jumps in his arms throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him.

Celebrations go well into the night. The attendees, consisting of the Flock and their dates, Taker, Lita, and a few others from the company are in and out of the house. The house, sitting on a few acres of property in the middle of nowhere, was perfect for the event since there were no neighbors to disturb. Liquor and beer flowed freely, and food could be found on platters or plates on almost every available surface. At midnight everything started winding down, and the few that were considered designated drivers were starting to gather up passengers and everyone was helping with clean up. By 2 everyone was gone.

The newly remarried couple stand on the porch watching the last car leave. Mizery stretches her arms above her head and stands on tip toes attempting to strech out the kinks in her back. Kane grins down at her.

"That went well."

"Yep! Way better than the first one!"

He glares down at her and she can only grin bigger. He steps toward her and she dodges him and darts in the house cackling the whole time. He gives chase and as he goes through the house he finds her clothes. First her dress in the living room, then her bra on the stairs, her panties in the hallway, and then her in the bedroom with nothing but a smile. For each piece of clothing he found of hers he shed one of his own.

They eyed each other with identical grins, this game being played many times over the past year. They meet each other halfway clashing together in limbs, tongues and teeth. She's pressed against the wall when he finally enters her with a growl. She claws his back at his frantic pace, neither quiet, both moaning their pleasure when not trying to mark the other with bites. He can feel her walls tighten as she gets close and carries her to the bed. He leaves her only long enough to bend her over the bed and reenters continues the fast pace. Between her practically screaming his name and feeling her come, he was done. He slams into her, his hands gripping her hips as he comes inside her forcfully. They stay like that for a few moments catching their breaths and he lets her up all so they can climb under covers. They both cling to each other as they fall asleep two lost souls not so lost anymore.


End file.
